tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
ObdurateAesthesia
Enter Name Your name is Anaxandra Gaultier and you command a Black Ops team for Her Imperial Condescension. You are a favorite because, despite your non-standard blood color, you gracefully accept the newly-implemented blood caste system. Not long after your death you will be labled a mutant yellowblood, but in your own time... well, they don't call it "The Gold Standard" for nothing! Your interests are diverse and include, but are not limited to, the military, swordplay, and writing. you lived in a time when military service was optional, but you dreamed of serving and got yourself in. You rose to a Special Operations Squadron Commander - or, as you prefer, a Specterminator. Despite many promotion offers, you were content with your place there until your moirail stole you away from the military. Your love of swordplay lead to your being tapped as a resource for the developers of the predescor of FLARP. This isn't well-known however, unlike your real claim to fame, which is your novels. You started out in adventure-based romances and you stuck with the genre throughout your life. They were bestsellers while you were alive, and servived well enough to be popular with precoicious wrigglers 200 sweeps in the future. Your trolltag/chumhandle is obdurateAesthesia and you type 1n a 51mple and e%act1ng manner. Examine Self Character Comment You... aren't pretty. Aristocratic facial features made you acceptable, but your sharkteeth usually sent any prospective matesprits running and screaming for their lives. Due to a degenerative condition you used to wear huge glasses... until your moirail ripped your eyes out and replaced them with robotic ones. You're actually okay with that, as you can now shoot lasers from them. You're built like a warrior rather than a lady, and your sweeps of expert swordsmanship have left your upper body hulking and terrifying to the new recruits. Your short stature doesn't help matters either, but nobody's had the orbs to call you short in a few sweeps. Not since you bit the last guy's face off. Who are we kidding, your shoulders might be broad, but you're fucking stacked. Examine Hive Character Comment Hive/House Description Examine Respitebloc Character Comment Room Description Allocate Strife Specibus AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are highly proficient with swords, leaving you with swordKind in addition to the specopsKind abstratus being in the military gives you. Examine Fetch Modus Let'5 5ee... 5lot f1ve? You use the standard military modus, as you really couldn't care less about personalizing item retrieval. Do Something Awesome Character Comment Duh Examine Abilities Psychic Bwoo5h!! Use/Describe Abilities Physical Perfectly normal. You're a touch stronger than average, and it shows. You're in peak condition. Other Lace pant1e5? Really? Wa1t tho5e aren't-! Use/Describe Abilities Session Do the Sighty Thing Attack Movement Passive Art Gallery Anaxandraclear.png Passiton.png Ana3.png Ana2.png Ana1.png Anarefs.png anaeep.png Anaxandra-sl.png lohvana.png specterminator-gaultier.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Th15 15n't 1ntere5t1ng. *Obdurate is from obduracy, which means stubbornness or persistence *Aesthesia means sensibility *Obviously, obdurateAesthesia means "stubborn sensibility"! *Anaxandra was a famous general, from a time before the caste system was fully codified, and wasn't really treated as a yellow because of this. *Surfaced on the 49th day (Trident/Comet) of the 8th Bilunar Perigee of the 2nd Dark Season (Sun in Rainbow Drinker), during the 13th hour (Sea Serpent). Examine Chumproll trollTag - Blurb chumHandle - Blurb OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes Character Comment *Lady of Adventure *Lightning Bruiser *Badass Long Hair *Asskicking Equals Authority *Weapon of Choice Sword *Sarashi *Glasses gotta go - a rather potent example, since her eyes were also replaced! *Lawful Neutral, due to her side in the drone revolution, Ana believes in the law above all else. Despite this, the chaos-inducing Baron Taranis managed to convince her to join his side, causing a shift in her alignment to Type 3 Lawful Evil. *Taranis' Dragon. Comments Comments from your character about this character! Category:troll Category:female Category:Lohqua